Daydreams and Musings
by Devin Aiden Teague
Summary: A short collection of drabbles with various characters. Some romance is there, but some of them have nothing to do with romance. I always rate a little high, just to be safe so...   Hope you enjoy!


**A/N:** So... This is the first thing I've ever written for Hetalia. I did the whole "put your music-y application on shuffle and write a drabble within the confines of the song" and that's what I did. I did grammar/spelling editing after each song was over though. And I knew almost all the songs pretty well...

Speaking of those songs...  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own NONE of these songs. Only the respective artists/record companies do. Nor do I own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I don't really own anything, not even the laptop I wrote this on. It's my boyfriend's. Cuz his dog broke mine. :(

**Warnings: **Umm... Minor (very minor) BoyxBoy. Probably some ooc-ness. Thinking. Anger issues and shameless grinding. Drinking. Language.

**Pairings/Characters: **(in order of ficlet) UK/US, Pru/Can, one-sided UK/US (UK obviously), Prussia, Pru/Can (France and UK there, but not paired, specifically), Canada, France/Canada, and US _brotherly love_for Canada.

Umm... onward to the ficlets. OH! By the way... If you want me to lengthen any of these into at least a one-shot, let me know in a review. My boyfriend already suggested I make number 5 longer, and my sister is also supposed to let me know if she wants any of these to be made into longer stories. Concrit is appreciated and may be rewarded with more writing…

* * *

><p>1<p>

Sweetest Perfection—Depeche Mode

He liked to watch the younger man sleep sometimes… Liked seeing how angelic he could look.  
>He liked knowing that Alfred belonged to him again. Not in the same way of course, but still… He no longer drank himself into a coma every Fourth of July.<br>Because this perfection was his.  
>His attention turned back to the small smile on Alfred's face… God he loved the way the moonlight looked across his skin. He wouldn't want anyone, anything, else instead of his Alfred. No matter how obnoxious the American could get, he was still so perfect. So calm.<br>And maybe he was only calm because he was sleeping. But who cared? He was there. Calm. And… in his bed…  
>All for Arthur. Not that frog's. Not ANYONE else's. He was in England's bed.<br>And it was perfect.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Little Lion Man—Mumford & Sons

Prussia sat alone on Canada's porch. It was cold and lonely, but he couldn't bring himself to face Canada. It was his fault. He knew the Canadian hated being forgotten… He just…  
>There had been so much going on in Germany. And Ludwig needed Prussia's help, too.<br>_I could have at least called_…  
>Matt leaned against the door to his house, tears still falling. He raised his face to the mirror, looking at the black eye left by another of <em>Al's <em>enemies mistaking him for his brother. And to top it off, Prussia hadn't even called for his birthday. Sometimes he couldn't stand him.  
><em>Maybe I shouldn't have lashed out at him, though<em>…  
><em>I fucked all this up<em>, both men thought on their side of the door.

* * *

><p>3<p>

Santa Monica—Theory of a Dead Man

England sat in his house, in his favorite chair, bottles of whiskey at his side. He'd given up the glass hours ago in favor of drinking straight from the bottle.  
>It'd been years. Why couldn't he let go of the war? All he'd wanted was America to be his and to be obedient and most of all to be <em>there<em>, and America had gone and broken his heart.  
>Every year at this time, England remembered every part of it: America telling him he wanted to separate; America standing up to him; America celebrating because he was independent.<br>Every year, on this day, it hurt for England to breathe. It hurt to live and that wouldn't go away. Every year he wished for his little colony to come back and be his.

* * *

><p>4<p>

Riot—Three Days Grace

He was angry. Fuck that. He was pissed. He was sick of being useless. Sick of Ludwig making up stuff for him to do. And so what if he was a little drunk and only got this angry when he was?  
>It didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be pissed.<br>Gilbert threw a lamp off of Ludwig's desk, followed by a stack of papers, and then the whole desk.  
>That made him feel a little better.<br>He started smashing- breaking- tearing everything within reach.  
>Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.<p>

* * *

><p>5<p>

Good Girls Go Bad—Cobra Starship

Prussia ran his fingers through his hair, and moved to the dance floor. He was tipsy enough to dance (and to realize he was, in fact, tipsy) but not so tipsy that he was doing anything too stupid. Yet.  
>A boy across the room caught his eye. He was hiding in the corner, sipping a drink with… France? And England? Interesting… maybe he should rescue the poor thing. Those two could be so boring.<br>Ignoring England's glares, and France's laughs, Prussia paused in front of the shy boy and held out his hand.  
>Happily, the boy put his hand in Prussia's and allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor. Prussia kept the boy with him the rest of the night, only leaving to buy them more drinks. Gradually as the night progressed (and they got drunker) silly dancing turned more and more into shameless grinding.<br>Prussia felt smug as he thought of the boy's earlier shyness compared to how wild he had gotten.  
><em> Maybe I should take him home with me.<em>

* * *

><p>6<p>

Monster—Skillet

Canada was shaking. This was one of the days he wanted to be invisible. He was afraid he'd attack anyone who tried to talk to him when he was like this. He hurried down the hall, trying to get somewhere quiet and-  
>Ran into a door. Damn. He opened it and walked into the room.<br>He was just so angry, and he didn't even know why anymore. He wanted to break stuff, but he felt so terrible.  
>This wasn't him. He didn't want to lose control.<br>He didn't want to be this monster.

* * *

><p>7<p>

Temptation—Cote De Pablo

He loved the way candle light glowed off Mathieu's skin. He loved the hushed voice the young man spoke in.  
>It made him want to jump him.<br>"Are you ok? You seem a little off… Something you want, eh?" The canadian was staring at him now.  
>Fuck.<br>Canada wetted his lips, and Francis followed the tongue with his eyes.  
>Quickly, he pulled Mathieu to him for a kiss, savoring the taste of his little Canadian.<br>"I'm fine now, mon cher."

* * *

><p>8<p>

Wonderwall—Oasis

Sometimes Alfred needed a hero too. Sometimes, he was in over his head. When things got that bad, he knew the one person he could turn too. His brother.  
>He knew he was hurtful to Mattie sometimes… he forgot him… But Mattie was there for him.<br>Mattie could save him. Mattie encouraged him when he was scared. Mattie helped him figure out what he needed to do… Mattie was there to hold him when he fell.  
>Mattie was the invisible hero behind Alfred.<br>Mattie was the one who saved him.  
>And there was so much Alfred wanted to say to him and couldn't. He wanted to show his appreciation. Wanted to call Mattie just to be a brother, not because he needed his help.<br>Sometimes, Alfred wanted to save Mattie too. But Mattie never needed that. The only thing Alfred could do was thank him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I hope you enjoyed these... I certainly enjoyed writing them. Especially the Pru/Can... My OTP.


End file.
